Kisa in Dreamland
by yunakitty
Summary: Can you even imagine the kind of dreams a man like Kisa has? Well, if you can't, but would LIKE to, please come inside. Slightly crackish fic about Kisa's elaborate fantasies involving all the Sekakoi men. Don't worry, he only really wants Yukina. But it's so fun to dream...
1. Chapter 1

Kisa glanced disinterestedly through the shelves of Marimo Books, waiting for his boyfriend Yukina to finish up his shift so that they could go home together. He noted with some pride that his authors' books were front faced, which helped them sell better than the ones with just the spine showing. Surely that was Yukina's doing.

"Kisa-san!" Kisa turned his head at the beautiful sound of Yukina's voice. He saw the man approaching, smiling in that sparkling way that he often did. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kisa agreed. They headed towards the door, but they were stopped before they could get outside.

"Ah, Yukina-kun. Are you off the clock?" Kisa looked in surprise at the legendary "Wild Bear" of Marukawa Publishing, Yokozawa, standing before them. He was as intimidating as ever, with his perfectly pressed suit and ice cold expression.

"Oh, Yokozawa-san! Yes, I am. On my way home with Kisa-san!" He threw an arm over Kisa's shoulders and squeezed him in.

Kisa would have been embarrassed that Yukina was being quite obvious about their relationship, if it weren't for the fact that he very distinctly remembered Ritsu telling him that Yokozawa was also gay and had even had a college fling with their boss, Takano. However, he wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing the man's temper and impatience for frivolities. He didn't want to be embarrassed by a scolding from him in front of his boyfriend.

Yokozawa cut those steely blue eyes over at Kisa. He appraised him momentarily. "You. You're Kisa from Emerald."

"Yeah... ha ha," Kisa laughed weakly. "That's me." He wondered if Yokozawa even remembered that he had been the one to introduce Kisa and Yukina properly, many months ago, forcing Kisa out of stalker mode. Kisa supposed he had to be grateful to the man.

"Huh." Yokozawa looked back at Yukina. He appeared to be considering something to say, then there was a barely perceptible shake of his head, and he continued in the same gruff manner. "Well, if you are already off the clock, I won't bother you with it. I'll catch you the next time."

"No, it's fine, go ahead and tell me!" Yukina insisted.

"Thanks." Yokozawa opened his briefcase and pulled out a flyer. "Since 'School Time Heart Stop' is being made into an anime, we want to rerelease all the early editions so that new fans can catch up. I wanted to give you a heads up on it so you can start planning a display."

"Oh wow, that's great!" Yukina said, clearly excited. "I'll be sure to think up something wonderful. Thank you, Yokozawa-san."

"No, thank you. You have the best sales in the whole area. And what's more-"

The rest of what he was going to say was cut off by the appearance of a handsome wavy haired man at his shoulder. The man said nothing at first, just grinned at Yokozawa, who looked at him with the air of mild annoyance. "What the hell do you want?" he asked brusquely.

Kisa was slightly taken aback at this rude greeting. The man looked familiar to him. He was pretty sure they worked together, and had seen him on the elevator. He also felt like he had seen him somewhere else. _Where was it?_ A cold sweat passed over his body as he hoped it wasn't as a one night stand.

The newcomer was talking. "Oh, darling, don't be so cold. And here I was, so excited, thinking that you had waited for me to finish work so we could go home together hand in hand."

"Who the hell would do that?" Yokozawa retorted. He seemed to suddenly remember that he was in public, and brought his ire into check. He turned to face Yukina again. "Thanks again," he said. "If you'll excuse me..."

"Aw, come on, _Takafumi_," the man protested. Yokozawa visibly bristled at hearing his first name. By the smirk on the other man's face, it was clear that he was using Yokozawa's first name just to agitate him. Kisa had to wonder who the hell this guy even was. Not a lover. If it was his lover, there was no way Yokozawa would be as antagonistic as he was being. The man continued. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He turned to Yukina and Kisa, dropping his voice to a stage whisper. "I'm sorry, but I just get kind of jealous when I catch him talking to other guys. Especially cute ones. No offense."

"None taken," Kisa mumbled, really confused now.

"Would you shut the hell up already?" Yokozawa griped. The man just smiled and gave him puppy dog eyes. Yokozawa groaned, giving in with a sag of his shoulders. "Fine. This is Yukina. He's in charge of the shoujo manga section here. And this is Kisa. He's one of the Emerald editors." He gestured at Kirishima, a scowl on his face. "This is Kirishima, the editor in chief of Japun."

Cards were exchanged. "I've seen you at Marukawa before," Kirishima commented of Kisa.

"Yeah, I was thinking you looked familiar too." Kisa was almost absolutely sure now that he hadn't ever slept with Kirishima. He gave a silent sigh of relief.

"And you," Kirishima said of Yukina. "We've actually met before too. It was a few months ago, at that author event. You were a big help."

"Oh, thanks. But I didn't do much," Yukina insisted.

"Well, nice to meet you both," Kirishima said, bowing his head. "And if you'll excuse us..." He glanced at Yokozawa, who made an annoyed noise with his tongue, but moved together with him towards the door.

"Why do you have to be the way you are?" Yokozawa grumbled, as they walked away.

"Aw, you love it," Kirishima countered. "Hey, let's pick up something on the way home. We have the place to ourselves tonight..."

"Shut up!"

They continued out of earshot. Kisa and Yukina just looked at each other for a moment. Kisa's eyebrows went up. Yukina laughed. "Yeah, they're always like that."

"You've seen them together before?" Kisa and Yukina were now exiting the building as well.

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes in the store. Once at the train station shop. They're always bickering like that. I think Kirishima-san enjoys it. And in a weird way I think Yokozawa-san does too."

"Are they a couple?" Kisa asked. "I mean, _obviously_, my gaydar pinged loudly on both of them, but they don't really act like any lovers I've ever seen. No, wait..." Thinking about it, they acted a little bit like Ritsu and Takano, with the endless teasing and bickering. But Kirishima and Yokozawa were that kind of dynamic, turned up to eleven.

"Yeah, pretty sure they're a couple. I mean, you don't usually see two grown men buying condoms together unless they're planning on using them with each other."

Kisa's mouth fell open in a delighted, shocked wail. "Ahahaha! How come you didn't tell me about them sooner?"

Yukina laughed. "I just never thought about it. I mean, I know Marukawa's a big place, so I didn't know if you knew them or not."

At home, over dinner, Kisa spoke up. "Hey, Yukina. With a couple of guys like that... who do you think the top is, and who's the bottom?"

Yukina pulled at his chin. "Hmm. That's a tough one. I mean, with us, one only has to look at how cute you are to realize you're the bottom."

"Of course." Kisa was unfazed. He knew well enough it was quite obvious, and he didn't mind it at all.

Yukina was still thinking deeply. "But with them... wow, I have no idea. That's a real puzzler."

"You think maybe they take turns?"

"Hmm. That could be." Yukina's gaze was unfocused as he tried to picture it. "I just can't see them doing it at all, really."

"I can," Kisa said simply, popping a bite of pork into his mouth. He had an exquisitely dirty mind and could envision just about anything. He remembered Kirishima's sly, handsome face, and Yokozawa's irritated but equally good looking one. He thought about how they had bickered. He could see them making out, Yokozawa struggling out of pride. The more he thought about it, the more he could picture Yokozawa on bottom, complaining the whole time, but enjoying it nonetheless.

Kisa had a faraway expression and the hint of a smile on his lips as he finished the rest of the meal.

As he fell asleep that night, he was still thinking about that odd but undeniably attractive couple.

Kisa opened his eyes, and was surprised to see Yokozawa and Kirishima before him. He felt hands on his body, and realized that Yukina was behind him, caressing him through his clothing. He paused to kiss at Kisa's neck. "Kisa-san..." he whispered. "Kirishima-san and Yokozawa-san have come over to play. Isn't that nice?"

"Uh huh..." Kisa trembled as Yukina's hands unbuttoned his shirt.

"Kirishima-san," Yukina continued. "You said that Kisa was cute, right?"

"I did," Kirishima agreed. He reached out and stroked one finger along Kisa's jawline. Kisa shuddered hard.

"Well, if you think his face is cute, wait until you see his body," Yukina promised. He pulled back the sides of Kisa's shirt, exposing his creamy, smooth chest.

Kirishima gazed at him approvingly. He turned to look at his partner. "What do you think?"

Yokozawa just gave a grunt. He reached down and stroked his very apparent erection through his trousers.

"I think we like it," Kirishima concluded. "Is it all right if we... help?" he asked Yukina.

"By all means," Yukina said in a welcoming manner.

"Well, then," Kirishima breathed. He leaned forward and put his hands on Kisa's waistband, slowly unbuttoning his pants. Kisa gave a little whimper as Kirishima rubbed one knuckle up and down the front seam, teasing at Kisa's manhood. "Seems like you want to play too."

"Yeah..." Kisa breathed, his eyes half lidded. He became aware of Yukina again. The man was kissing the back of his neck and nipping his ears as Kirishima continued to remove Kisa's pants.

Kisa, stripped bare, fell back on the bed as Yukina moved from behind him. The three men looked down on him. "What should we eat first?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. It all looks delicious," Kirishima mused, his eyes full of intent.

"I'll start with this," Yukina said. He came to Kisa's left side and captured his lips, kissing him hungrily.

Kisa could hear Kirishima. "I think I'll have this." Kisa groaned into Yukina's mouth as he felt a warm, wet tongue on his right nipple. It laved around, then he bit and teased the nub with his teeth.

Kisa didn't hear Yokozawa say anything, he just suddenly felt both his thighs grasped in strong, rough hands. They were forced up and apart, and then he felt kisses being pressed to the soft skin on the underside of his left thigh. The lips disappeared, then a tongue lashed a pattern on his right thigh, traveling ever closer to his most sensitive parts.

Yukina was kissing his neck and shoulder now, while Kirishima worked on the left nipple. Kisa cried out as he felt Yokozawa's mouth, hot and greedy, on his manhood. The man ran his tongue from base to tip, then took the whole thing inside, sucking it with a fervor that surprised and thrilled Kisa.

Yukina moved from his shoulder, and got between his legs. Yokozawa moved to the side with a grunt, never pausing his sucking. Kisa looked down, breathing heavily, and saw Yukina's beautiful face disappear behind Yokozawa's bobbing head, and Kisa's eyes rolled back as he felt Yukina tonguing at his entrance.

"A-ahhh!" Kisa cried out.

Kirishima lifted his head from Kisa's chest. "Ooh, what a sexy sound," he commented. He was on the other side of Kisa's body from Yokozawa, and he drew the man's attention. "Let me have a taste," Kirishima suggested.

Yokozawa released Kisa's member with a wet pop sound. "Fine," he grunted. "But don't hog it all. I want to finish him." He and Kirishima paused to kiss, their tongues mingling outside their mouths.

Kisa watched all of this in amazed rapture. He gave another cry as he felt Yukina working his fingers inside of him. Kirishima dropped his head and resumed where Yokozawa had left off. His style was much more slow and teasing, but it thrilled Kisa nonetheless. He watched as the man teased the shaft with his fingers while running the tip of his tongue around the head.

His view was cut off suddenly by Yokozawa's face. Kisa could give little more than a surprised whimper as Yokozawa caught up his mouth for a deep, aggressive kiss. He could taste his own cock on Yokozawa's plunging tongue, and far from repelling him, it delighted him.

Kisa was trembling hard now. Yukina was insistently fucking him with his fingers, his tongue still working the areas around his entrance. Kirishima had dropped the teasing, and was bobbing his mouth steadily. Yokozawa continued to take his breath away with that overpowering kiss.

Suddenly, Kirishima lifted his head. "He's about to blow," he informed Yokozawa with a smirk. His fingers traced lazily over Kisa's twitching, needy cock.

Yokozawa released his mouth, and came down Kisa's body. He grunted as he pushed his partner away and took over. Kisa cried out at the change; Yokozawa resuming his demanding methods. He was close. He was _so_ close. All these different sensations, all over his body at once...

Kisa screamed out long and loud as he had the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. He felt like he was leaving his body, it was so good.

He managed to look down and see Yokozawa removing his lips just in time to be splattered in the face with the hot, ivory ribbons of Kisa's release. Kirishima came back down, running his tongue up the other side of Kisa's cock and lapping the fluid that was still pulsing out the tip. Then he rose up a little bit, smiling as he leaned in and kissed Yokozawa's obscenely decorated face. Kisa thought he would about die as he watched Kirishima lick Yokozawa's face clean. Then his body was jolted again as he felt Yukina's head come up under theirs, getting what was left on Kisa's body.

The men eventually rose up, leaving Kisa a panting, sticky heap on the bed. Kisa watched as they all began to remove their clothes. Yokozawa's striped tie was tugged down and pulled loose. Kirishima unbuttoned his shirt. Yukina was pulling his tight T-shirt up and off. All three men gazed at him with hungry eyes as their hands fell to their waistbands and removed their pants, simultaneously.

Kisa gave a happy whimper as they all exposed equally amazing erections. "What should we do to him?" Kirishima mused.

"I want to fuck him," Yokozawa grunted. Kisa trembled as the man bit his lower lip and stroked himself, clearly quite up to the task.

"I want that pretty little mouth," Kirishima said, smiling languidly.

"You'll have to share," Yukina advised him. Kirishima nodded in agreement, and all three men mounted the bed. Kisa got on all fours, looking back to watch as Yokozawa slicked down his cock with a magically appearing bottle of lubricant. A high pitched wail escaped his lips as the man brought his hips forward and penetrated him.

He didn't have much time to use his mouth for sounding his pleasure, for it was soon filled with Kirishima's cock. The new, slightly sweet flavor was delicious, and Kisa sucked with his usual high level of skill. He held himself up on one arm as Yukina moved in on his right side, so that he could reach out and fondle his boyfriend's erection. Yukina petted his head as he did so, and Kisa looked upwards, watching Kirishima groaning in delight as he thrust his hips into Kisa's mouth.

And of course, he couldn't forget what was going on in back. Yokozawa was hammering him relentlessly. Kisa couldn't believe how amazing it felt. For once, the grumpy bear was using his aggression for something worthwhile, in Kisa's opinion. He could feel himself swelling from the inside, getting harder with each second.

Kirishima removed his cock from Kisa's mouth, moving aside to let Yukina have his turn. Kisa showered attention on that beloved, familiar cock, knowing exactly what Yukina liked and exactly how to give it to him. Looking up at Yukina's tense, pleasure stricken face, Kisa knew it wasn't going to take long. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kirishima stroking himself rapidly.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Yukina was groaning, pulsing out into his mouth. Kisa felt Yokozawa's thrusts become deeper, and he could hear the man growling. Kisa would have cried out his pleasure, if his mouth had not been full. He felt his body seizing up and climaxing from penetration alone.

As soon as he had swallowed Yukina's release, Yukina withdrew and allowed Kirishima to put his cock in Kisa's mouth again. Kirishima only needed seconds in that heavenly place to come. With a loud, ecstatic cry, he spurted out onto Kisa's tongue. Kisa heard Yokozawa groaning uncontrollably, grabbing his hips and pulling them back, then he felt that hot wetness deep inside.

Kisa sat up in bed with a start. He felt disoriented, not sure where he was. The room was dark and quiet, and as soon as his eyes adjusted, he could see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully next to him.

What had just happened? Was that a dream?

Kisa absentmindedly dropped a hand into his lap, and patted at the erection there. He was uncontrollably horny now. _"My God, I am the most shameless slut ever,"_ he thought to himself. _"How do I even dream up stuff like that?"_

He glanced over at Yukina, hesitated only a second, then grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer. He threw the covers off, yanked off his own underwear, and tugged Yukina's pajama pants down. "Huh...?" Yukina came awake, sounding groggy. "Kisa-san? What's going on?"

"Just a midnight surprise," Kisa said smoothly. He had a palm full of lube and he used it to stroke the half-hard Yukina to fully erect in seconds. Then he straddled his boyfriend and eased himself down on his cock.

"Oh! Oh! Kisa-san!" Yukina cried out happily. He placed his hands on Kisa's hips and thrust upwards. Kisa pumped at himself with his slick hand. He knew it wasn't going to take long at all. It felt too good, and he was way too worked up.

"Yukina!" Kisa cried. His release shot out in thick spurts, landing on Yukina's stomach and chest.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina pushed himself up a few more times, and was there as well.

After clean up, Yukina rolled into Kisa, kissing his cheek. "That was a nice surprise," he murmured happily.

"Mmm hmm." Kisa elected not to tell Yukina the exact reason why he'd woken up so horny. It might make him jealous.

Kisa knew that he didn't really want to have a foursome with those guys. Yukina really was enough for him. His whoring days were over. _But, wow, what a fantastic dream. It sure was fun while it lasted._

He gave a satisfied sigh, and fell to sleep.

The next day at work, Kisa was spinning himself around happily in his chair. "You're in a good mood today," Ritsu commented.

"Oh yeah!" Kisa was still enjoying remembering his wonderful dream. He kept running all the details through his mind again. He was going to be able to use that as fantasy fuel for quite a while.

He had his back to the door when he heard a familiar, deep voice grunt out from behind him. "Oi. Masamune. Have you got that proposal for me?"

"Right here." Takano stood up and crossed the office with a document in his hand.

Kisa slowly spun his chair around to face Yokozawa. He couldn't keep the amused smile from spreading across his lips, and he could barely keep from giggling as he looked up at that frowning, serious man.

Yokozawa was looking over the paper. "Good," he finally said. He lifted his eyes, and caught sight of Kisa staring at him. "What's your problem?" he grunted. "Do I have something on my face?"

Kisa's mind flashed back to something _all over_ Yokozawa's face. He couldn't repress his laughter for one second more, and burst out, high and mirthful.

Kisa didn't even mind the chewing out he got from Takano for it later.

He did mind the huge stack of extra work, though.

**Author's Note: This story was dreamed up after a brainstorming session between myself and Tentai.t where I remarked that Yukina and Yokozawa actually had quite a few interactions in the YTNB novels, and I really needed to get those two couples together in a story. "But not in bed of course," I said. Three seconds later I added, "Maybe in bed." And this crack fic was born. I plan to have Kisa hook up with every single Sekakoi guy before this is over. I have a very clear ending in mind, so this should be six chapters, seven if something else comes to mind. Takano and Ritsu are next, so look forward to it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Ricchan," Kisa whispered, leaning over to his deskmate.

"What?" Ritsu answered distractedly. He was clearly focused on the manuscript in front of him.

"I need a little afternoon pick me up."

"Then go get some coffee," Ritsu told him. He made a few marks with his pencil.

"Not that kind of pick me up," Kisa whined. He grinned. "Show me that picture again."

Ritsu lifted his head up, but did not look at Kisa. "_What_ picture?" he said, but his tone was so icy, it was clear that he knew exactly what Kisa meant.

"_That_ picture," Kisa whispered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ritsu responded crisply. He dropped his head again and resumed his work.

"I know, I know, you're busy. I don't want to take up your time. So," Kisa began patting at Ritsu's pants pockets. "Just hand over your phone and I'll look for myself."

"As if!" Ritsu swatted his hands away.

"Pleeeease..." Kisa begged. "Just one little peek?"

"Never," Ritsu spat. "You sneaked a glance once, and that was enough for a lifetime."

"It wasn't enough," Kisa argued. "The image is starting to fade a little bit in my mind."

"Good." Ritsu muttered under his breath. "You don't need to know what my husband's cock looks like anyway."

"Of course I remember that it was absolutely magnificent, and there was one nice fat vein running up the left side..."

Ritsu turned red. "Oh my God!" he groaned. "How do you remember stuff like that?!"

"I have a very good memory when it comes to dicks," Kisa explained breezily. He furrowed his brow. "If only I was as good at remembering the names and faces that went with each dick, I would be able to avoid my ex-fuck buddies a lot better."

Ritsu snorted. "Just get back to work. I'm not showing it to you."

"Please?" Kisa begged again.

Ritsu turned on him, annoyed. "And how would you feel if I demanded to see a picture of your man's penis? Huh?"

Kisa didn't bat an eyelash. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, swiped it, tapped a few times, and then triumphantly displayed a picture of Yukina's cock.

Ritsu groaned and looked away. "I didn't mean for you to..."

"Now you owe me!" Kisa insisted. "Show me the D! Show me the D!" he began to chant. "Show me-"

He was cut off as a large, dark shadow loomed over them both. Kisa's phone, which was still being held up to Ritsu's face, was plucked out of mid air. "Nice," Takano muttered, as he had a look at what Ritsu and Kisa were quibbling about today. "I see that the carpets match the drapes."

"Hi, Takano-san," Kisa said sweetly, turning his head. Only, he wasn't looking up at his boss's face, he was staring him squarely in the crotch.

"Working hard, I see," Takano commented. He passed Kisa's phone back to him, and then clapped one strong hand on each of their shoulders. "You know, my desk is only five feet away, right?" he said, as he lowered his head to whisper to both of them. "I can hear every word you idiots say."

"It's not my fault!" Ritsu protested. "He always starts this shit!"

"I know," Takano sighed, straightening back up. "Kisa, you know you have work to do. Call your author and see what the hell is the hold up on page 18."

"All right," Kisa grumbled.

"Oh, and Kisa..." Takano said, lowering his head again. "It IS magnificent, but it's all Onodera's." He smirked, ruffling Ritsu's hair as he came back up. He chuckled as he returned to his desk.

Kisa turned and stuck his tongue out at Ritsu. "Don't get mad at _me," _Ritsu hissed. "Just leave me alone. I'm done with you."

Kisa picked up the phone, punching in the numbers in frustration.

That night, he went to bed feeling mad. "Those guys are no fun," he pouted. "I just want to joke around with them a little bit, and Ritsu's always got to get so pissy, while Takano's got to be all smug and bossy. Jerks!"

Sometime later, his attention was drawn by his phone vibrating. He reached over onto the side table and picked it up. "Where are you? Hurry up and come over," the text read. The sender was "Ricchan."

"Come over where? Work? It's the middle of the night!" Kisa tapped out with bleary eyes.

"No. Next door. We're waiting~"

Kisa's interest was definitely piqued now, so he clasped his phone in his hand and hurried out of his apartment. Once outside, he realized he was in nothing but his underwear, but there was no turning back now. He glanced down the hall, and noticed that the next apartment had its front door slightly ajar. He moved forward, pushing his way inside.

The door closed behind him with a soft sound, and he looked around the room in wonder. On the far wall was a gigantic painting of that magnificent cock that he had only gotten to glimpse a picture of once, and had haunted him ever since. He ogled it approvingly. "That is one fine fucking piece of meat," Kisa said, nodding.

Suddenly, Ritsu appeared before him. "Kisa," he said, his voice warmer and more friendly than it usually was. "Thanks for coming over."

Takano appeared as well. "Please, come in," he insisted.

Kisa stepped forward dumbly.

Ritsu turned back to him. "We're so sorry that we're always so mean to you. I know, you just really want to see Takano-san's big cock. So, we thought we'd let you come over and have a look at it." He gestured towards the large painting.

Kisa nodded again. "It's gorgeous." He realized he had his phone in his hand, and he held it up to take a photo.

To his surprise, Ritsu laughed. "No, not the painting." Kisa looked at him again, and he realized that it was not the painting, but the bed underneath it that Ritsu was motioning at. Takano was now sprawled out on it, sitting up against the headboard. His hands were at his waistband, unfastening them with a smirk on his face.

Kisa pressed his hands together, cast his eyes upward, and said a quick, grateful prayer to whatever deity was responsible for this. Then he hurried forward and climbed eagerly onto the bed. He had his phone at the ready as Takano parted his pants to the side and slowly exposed himself.

"Oh my Goddd..." Kisa moaned, his voice wowed. His phone fell out of his hand in his shock. It was even more impossibly beautiful and perfect in person.

Ritsu was at his shoulder. "Oooh, I think he likes it," he commented.

"I think he does," Takano agreed. He slid his hand up and down his length. "Look at the way he's licking his lips."

Ritsu moved forward, cuddling up to Takano's left side. He reached down and caressed that beautiful monster as well, nuzzling his face into the side of Takano's neck, but never taking his eyes off of Kisa's face. "He looks like he wants it."

"Should we let him have some?" Takano asked. He turned his head and caught Ritsu's mouth for an erotically explicit kiss. "It's up to you, babe."

"Yes," Ritsu murmured. "I want to see him lick it."

"I'll lick it! I'll suck it! I'll do whatever you want!" Kisa cried eagerly. He scrambled forward, and lowered his head, taking in the beauty from up close for just a few seconds before he opened his mouth and licked at the tip.

"Mmm," Takano moaned in that deliciously deep voice. "Take his underwear off, babe," he instructed Ritsu.

Ritsu moved behind Kisa, and placed his hands on his hips. Kisa didn't even flinch as Ritsu pulled his underwear off. He just moved his mouth down, taking in more of that perfect piece of meat.

Kisa glanced up to gauge the man's reaction, and was surprised to see that Takano suddenly had a red marker in his hand. Kisa felt it sweeping across his forehead. It seemed like Takano had drawn an arrow. "More bobbing," Takano said shortly.

Kisa brought his mouth off to complain. "Hey! Don't you dare edit me! I-"

Takano swiped the marker, making a red X across Kisa's mouth. "100% less talking."

Kisa lowered his head, sucking furiously as he fumed. It was bad enough that the man bossed him around at work, but even here? This had taken an unexpectedly bad turn.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was scribbling on a pad of Post-its and slapping them all over Kisa's naked body. "I can see his ribs here. Let's put some tone over that later." He fixed a note to Kisa's side.

"Mark his ass," Takano advised his husband. "I like the way it's wiggling. We want to keep that, and increase it if possible."

"Done." Ritsu slapped another Post-it, right on Kisa's left ass cheek.

Takano pointed down. "But I don't like how he's got his shoulders hunched up by his ears. Mark that for revision."

"Got it." Kisa felt a note being placed on his shoulder, and he got mad.

"This is NOT sexy," Kisa protested, bringing his mouth off again. "If I wanted you guys to be like this, I'd go to work."

Takano and Ritsu looked at each other. "He's not happy," Ritsu lamented.

"We'd better keep him happy," Takano said. "Because we want to play with him a lot, don't we?" He took Kisa's chin in his hand and leered down on him.

Kisa swallowed hard.

"Yes," Ritsu agreed.

"Okay, ditch the notes." Takano tossed his own red pen aside as Ritsu pulled all the Post-its off. "Let's just do it." He took Kisa's head in his hands and pushed it down again.

Kisa murmured happily and resumed sucking him off. He could feel Ritsu behind him again, his hands on his hips. They then wandered underneath his body. "Ooh, he's hard," Ritsu commented, giving Kisa's erection a squeeze. Kisa gave a muffled moan.

"Mmm, I want to see it." Takano urged Kisa back up, as Ritsu pulled him back. Kisa ended up on the bed facing up. Ritsu was holding him down by his shoulders, while Takano held his legs. "He looks like he wants it, doesn't he?"

"Mmm hmm," Ritsu agreed. He glanced at Kisa's phone, and snatched it up. "He likes pictures, doesn't he? So let's take a lot." He snapped several shots of Kisa being held down on the bed by Takano.

Takano then reached out and took the phone from Ritsu. "Go down on him," he ordered his husband. "I want to watch."

Ritsu made a pleased noise, and lowered himself down on the bed. He flicked his tongue out on Kisa's cock, casting his eyes up as Takano took a picture of it. "Do you like it?" Ritsu murmured, then licked all the way from base to tip.

"Mmm, it's hot," Takano told him. "I can't wait to fuck you both." He threw the phone aside, and quickly grabbed both of Kisa's legs, pushing them up and back. His face came low, and Kisa cried out as he felt his boss rimming him.

Ritsu was sucking him fully now, his lips sliding up and down. Kisa felt amazingly helpless, like he was going to drown in ecstasy as both men pleasured him. "A...ahhh..." he moaned. His body shook. "Mmm! I'm...!" He cried out sharply as he climaxed into Ritsu's mouth.

Takano and Ritsu pulled back, both smirking. They looked at each other, then paused to tongue fuck for a moment. Then they turned their attention back to the prone Kisa. "How should we start?" Takano asked, as he began removing his clothes.

"Hmmm..." Ritsu pondered this, unfastening his own pants. "Can I fuck him first?"

"Sure, babe," Takano answered, and they kissed again. As Ritsu got into position between Kisa's thighs, Takano appeared with a bottle of lubrication. Ritsu made himself wet, then lowered his hips and penetrated Kisa in one swift thrust.

Kisa cried out in delight. Ritsu gave a deep groan of pleasure. "Damn," he panted. "He doesn't even resist at all. It went right in like butter."

"That's because he's such a little slut," Takano chuckled. He picked up Kisa's phone and took more pictures as Ritsu fucked him.

Far from insulting him, Kisa felt incredibly turned on to hear his attractive boss calling him a slut in such an approving tone. "Ohhh..." he moaned.

Takano spread out on the bed next to him, rolled on his side towards him and looked up at the action from a new angle. He snapped a few more shots. "This is very fucking hot," he murmured appreciatively. He leaned over, whispering in Kisa's ear. "You like getting fucked by my husband?"

"Yes..." Kisa moaned.

"It feels really good, huh?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, just wait until you get some of this," Takano said. Kisa looked down and saw Takano stroking his gorgeous cock, which was still very hard and unsatisfied. Kisa's eyelashes fluttered at the thought of it. "Oh, fuck, that was hot," Takano groaned. He quickly took a picture of Kisa's flushed face. "The expression on your face... wow." He looked down at Ritsu. "Hurry it up, babe. I need to fuck him stat."

Fortunately, Ritsu appeared to be pretty close. He was bucking his hips wildly now, groaning. "Oh... ahhh... nggghh!" With one last, long cry, he emptied himself inside of Kisa.

Ritsu fell back, accepting the phone that Takano pressed into his hand. Takano got into place, lubing himself up. "This is going to be great," he murmured, looking down on the happily squirming Kisa. He glanced back at his husband. "Make sure you get a shot of his face the second I penetrate him," he told Ritsu.

"Mmm..." Ritsu assented, moving so that he was at a better angle. Takano took himself in hand, flashed one last, devastatingly sexy glance up at Kisa, and then shoved himself inside to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Kisa screamed. The white hot heat jolted his body like a bolt of lightning. He could feel himself getting hard again. He was vaguely aware that Ritsu was snapping all sorts of pictures of him, and it only served to make him more excited.

Ritsu then moved up beside his black haired husband, and nuzzled the side of his face. "Want me to jack him off?" he whispered in Takano's ear. "So you can feel him cum from the inside?"

"Oh, fuck yes," Takano groaned. He turned his head to look at his husband, though never stilling his thrusting into Kisa. "Thanks, babe. You're the best."

"I know," Ritsu answered. They exchanged a hot, aggressive kiss, and then Ritsu slid back down, getting more lube on his hand. He took hold of Kisa's reawakened erection, and pulled at it.

Kisa moaned, turning his head to the side. Takano was so huge and so hot inside of him. It felt like a red hot poker of pleasure, burning him up deep inside. His thrusts were powerful and amazing, hitting Kisa in just the right way. And Ritsu's hand was surprisingly skilled, and was getting him there faster than he expected.

"Oh, God," Takano groaned. "I feel him clamping down on me. Do it faster, babe," he demanded of Ritsu.

Ritsu complied, his hand moving quickly now. Kisa felt his orgasm being ripped from his body. He screamed out in ecstasy. Seconds later, Takano gave three mighty thrusts, then suddenly pulled out and took himself in hand, spurting out all over Kisa's body and face.

Kisa was trembling with afterglow, when Ritsu came into his line of sight. He caught Kisa's semen splattered lips for a kiss, forcing his tongue inside. He then proceeded to lick every drop of his husband's release off of Kisa's face. Kisa could faintly hear the sound of the phone clicking in the background as Takano took pictures.

Kisa's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a long sigh.

He felt hands sliding over his body, and lips kissing at his neck. He almost murmured out "Ricchan..." before he caught himself, opening his eyes. Sure enough, he was in his own bed, and it was his beautiful boyfriend Yukina who was fondling and kissing him. "Yukina..." he moaned.

"Kisa-san," Yukina replied, sounding breathlessly. "You've been moaning and crying out in your sleep, and it's so incredibly arousing. I have to have you right now!"

"Oh yes..." Kisa sighed. He removed his underwear while Yukina got the lube. Yukina pushed his pajama pants down just enough to free his cock, and slicked himself down.

Kisa got on all fours, and Yukina inserted two slippery fingers inside of him. After just a few moments, he withdrew them and replaced them with his hard cock. Kisa groaned in relief. He was almost painfully hard from the dream, and he wanted to come as soon as possible. He reached down and pulled at himself as Yukina thrust into him from behind.

"Kisa-san... oh, Kisa-san!" Yukina slammed his hips rapidly, and Kisa felt himself get filled inside. He moved his hand faster, and was climaxing as well just seconds later.

They collapsed to the bed together. Yukina kissed the back of his neck. "I love you so much, Kisa-san," he sighed happily. "You get even more sexy every day."

Kisa murmured something softly. If only his boyfriend knew the reason he was being so sexy...

Before they fell asleep, Kisa reached out and picked up his phone. He opened the camera, just to check the pictures stored in there. Of course there weren't any shots of his dream threesome. But he just had to check and make sure.

The next day at work, Kisa walked in to find Takano and Ritsu already there, toiling away at their desks. Takano glanced up at him and grunted out a greeting. Ritsu looked up with a smile. "Hey, Kisa, check this out!" he exclaimed, and to Kisa's shock and pleasure, Ritsu turned his phone towards him.

But the picture on the screen was not at all what he had hoped for. "What the hell? It's just a dumb bird," Kisa grumbled.

"What did you expect it to be?" Ritsu asked. Then he frowned and pulled his phone back in. "Ha! Yeah right! Like I'm going to show you that!"

"A man can dream..." Kisa sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisa clicked off the lamp and snuggled under the covers happily. He had now come to expect that he would have hot dreams waiting for him every night. So he turned into bed with much relish.

He closed his eyes, slowly slipping away...

The next thing Kisa knew, he was feeling the pleasurable sensation of someone kissing his neck and slipping a hand under his shirt. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Yukina.

Instead, it was Ritsu. "Mmm, Kisa..." Ritsu murmured, his breath tickling Kisa's ear. "Let's fool around a little bit before Takano-san gets home."

Kisa gave a little groan as Ritsu pinched one of his nipples. "But what if Takano-san catches us?"

"He won't," Ritsu assured him. He caught up Kisa's mouth and kissed him deeply.

"All right," Kisa panted, when they came up for air. He used his own hands to feel Ritsu up, raking his fingers over his waist and up to his chest. He found Ritsu's nipples, and tweaked them through his shirt.

They kissed again, tongues tangling and clashing. "Mmm, touch me," Ritsu begged, taking Kisa's right hand and placing it on the lump in his pants.

Kisa murmured in approval, squeezing Ritsu's erection through the fabric. He was even happier when Ritsu mirrored the action on him. "Ricchan..." he sighed.

They petted each other for a few minutes, kissing all the while. Then they paused to open each other's pants and shove a hand down into underwear, stroking the flesh directly. "Ahhh... Ahhh... Kisa..." Ritsu moaned. "It feels so good."

"Mmm, yeah..." Kisa encircled his fingers around Ritsu's cock, pulling upwards in short strokes.

Just then, there was a loud noise as Takano burst into the room. Kisa and Ritsu froze, their hands still down each other's pants. Takano stepped closer, and crossed his arms over his chest. His face was stern, much like it was when a deadline had been missed. "And _what_ is going on here?" he demanded.

"Oh, Takano-san," Ritsu said breathlessly. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Like hell it's not." Takano clucked his tongue. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I? Naughty boys."

"We're sorry, Takano-san," Kisa whimpered.

"I'm sure you are," Takano said. "But I'm afraid you'll have to be punished." He gestured at the bed. "Go on, bend over the side of it."

Ritsu and Kisa scrambled to comply. "What are you going to do to us, Takano-san?" Kisa asked, trembling.

"You'll see," Takano promised him. "Lower your pants." Ritsu and Kisa did so. "Underwear too," Takano corrected them. With red faces, they both pulled down their underwear as well, baring their asses. Takano made an approving noise. "Okay, time for the punishment," he said, and came behind them.

Kisa looked back just in time to see Takano having to adjust his very apparent erection through his trousers. Then he cried out as Takano spanked his bare ass, hard. "Ahh!" he wailed.

Kisa heard a sharp crack as Ritsu was spanked next. "Noooo! Takano-san..." Ritsu whimpered. He pressed his tear streaked face into the back of his hands.

"Shut up and take it," Takano growled. He spanked them both, alternating each slap.

Once their bottoms were good and red, he took both of his hands and caressed their tender cheeks at the same time. "So... you boys were horny, were you? Couldn't take it anymore?"

"No," Kisa sobbed. "We're so sorry, Takano-san."

"I have to teach you both a lesson," Takano told him sternly. His hands came between now, rubbing the longest finger of each hand on both of their holes. "I'm going to have to fuck you both," he said, in a low, lustful voice.

"Oh! Takano-san!" Kisa cried, more delighted than anything.

Takano was lubricating himself, and then he came behind Ritsu. Kisa turned his head and saw Ritsu get penetrated suddenly. Takano was grabbing his hips, thrusting savagely into him. He turned and looked at Kisa. "Yes, watch," he encouraged Kisa. "You're getting this next. Get ready."

Ritsu squealed as he was fucked. He held onto the bed for dear life while Takano rode him hard. Kisa was so incredibly turned on, watching the two of them doing it. It was something he'd always wanted to be able to see. He reached down and started stroking himself.

Takano's keen eye caught sight of the action. "I don't think so," he reprimanded Kisa. "Don't you dare. You come when and _if_ I say so."

Kisa whimpered and dropped his hand. It was aching, he was so horny. He felt his erection throb and twitch as he continued to watch Takano and Ritsu's coupling. His hands gripped the bedspread, and he gritted his teeth to reign himself in.

Ritsu was giving broken cries as he got closer to his orgasm. Takano gave one last triumphant slam into him, and Ritsu came undone, spurting out all over the bed.

Takano then withdrew, and moved behind Kisa. "Now it's your turn," he told him, and then plunged in without any other warning.

Kisa gave a high pitched cry. Takano's cock was so hot and so hard, and it was all the way inside of him. It felt absolutely amazing. He could do little more than moan and wail as Takano fucked him for all he was worth.

Takano leaned over Kisa's back, hissing into his ear. "You like it, don't you? You love getting fucked like the bad little slut you are."

"Ahhhh!" Kisa screamed, climaxing. His release pulsed out onto the bedspread.

Takano pulled out quickly, and took himself in hand. "Both of you. Kneel before me," he commanded. Kisa and Ritsu moved instantly, getting on their knees in front of him and looking up expectantly. "Unhhh... ohhh..." Takano groaned, and then he began to come. He stroked it rapidly, moving his hips so that his release splattered out in an arc and decorated both of their faces.

"Now..." he rasped out, giving himself one last pull. "Lick each other clean."

Kisa and Ritsu turned on each other, surveying each other's semen splattered faces for a moment. Kisa took Ritsu's face in his hands, then began kissing and lapping it clean. Ritsu moaned in pleasure, and when it was done, he returned the favor for Kisa.

"Good boys," Takano said approvingly, when they finished and looked up at him again. "Oh? What's this?" He smirked down at his reawakened erection. "Looks like it's time for round two."

Unfortunately, Kisa woke up before round two could begin.

Fortunately, however, his very attractive and very virile boyfriend was waiting in the real world for him. Yukina had already been stirred awake by the thrashing Kisa was doing in the bed. Yukina watched him for just a few seconds, then went ahead and removed his pajamas and got the lubrication from the side table. This had happened enough for him to know where this was going.

He laid on his back, nude, and stroked himself. Then he reached over and nudged Kisa until he was startled to consciousness. "Huh?" Kisa looked around the dark room, confused.

"Kisa-san..." Yukina crooned. "Want to ride me?" He held his cock up straight with one hand, and smiled invitingly.

"Oh, fuck yes," Kisa replied breathlessly. He ripped his underwear off, and straddled Yukina. He eased himself down on the man's hard cock with a sigh of relief.

Kisa placed his hands on Yukina's chest, leaning forward, then he used his thigh muscles to lift and lower himself. Yukina held onto his hips and groaned. "Oh... Kisa-san... you feel so hot inside."

"Mmm..." Kisa murmured. He started to move faster, and used one hand to stroke himself. "Oh, God, Yukina," he moaned. He threw his head back and pumped himself harder. "Yukina..." he said in a strangled voice. "Spank me."

Yukina gave a choked gasp as he struggled to keep from coming immediately. "Kisa-san, did you just... ask me to spank you?" he whispered.

"Yes," Kisa moaned. "Please. For God's sake. Spank me!"

Yukina didn't hesitate any longer. He raised one hand from Kisa's hip, and let it fall on his ass. "Like that?"

"Yes! Harder!" Kisa demanded.

Yukina spanked him with more force. "Oh, Kisa-san..."

"Harder!" Kisa cried out. Yukina complied, landing a more determined blow. "Oh, yessss!" Kisa wailed. "Oh, Yukina. Tell me I'm bad," he begged.

Yukina swallowed hard and once again tried not to explode. "Oh, Kisa-san. You are so bad." He swatted the other side of Kisa's ass with his left hand.

"Oh, fuck yes," Kisa swore. "Spank me more! Keep telling me how bad I am!"

Yukina groaned. He was nearly at the brink, but held on. He spanked Kisa again and again, alternating his hands. "You're bad. You're so bad... I'm going to spank you and fuck you until you learn your lesson..." he managed to say, through clenched teeth.

Luckily, that was just what Kisa needed. With a glorious cry, he began to spurt out between his quickly moving fingers. Yukina gave a groan of relief and pushed up, letting go just seconds later.

They laid in a blissful, sticky heap afterwards. "Wow, Kisa-san..." Yukina marveled, combing through Kisa's baby soft black hair with his fingers. "You're amazing."

Kisa just kissed his chest and smiled knowingly.

The next day at Marukawa, Kisa was in a happy and generous mood. He helped Ritsu with some manuscripts, much to Ritsu's surprise.

However, Ritsu couldn't help but be a little suspicious. "What's up your sleeve?" he had to ask Kisa.

"What?" Kisa turned a wide eyed, innocent face on him. "Do I always have to have a reason to be nice?"

"Yes," Ritsu said honestly. He narrowed his eyes at Kisa. "I'm NOT showing you the picture," he reminded Kisa.

"I know," Kisa said breezily. He continued to work his red pencil over the page.

Ritsu cut another doubtful glance at him. "Then what are you getting out of this?"

Kisa shrugged and kept working. How could he explain to Ritsu that he felt oddly grateful to him for participating in not one but TWO dream threesomes with him?

Ritsu sighed in relief. "Are you telling me we're finally going to have a day where the boss doesn't have to stand over us and punish us?"

Kisa's lips slowly spread into a wide smile as the words triggered pleasant memories of his sexy dream.


End file.
